1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing a virtualization solution and a management server and a method for managing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a desktop virtualization technology has come into the limelight, companies such as Citrix, VMware, etc., have published desktop virtualization solutions.
The solution includes a management tool that can manage a virtual machine using the virtualization technology.
A user uses virtualization services of the companies using the management tool, which are not compatible with each other. In order to solve the problems in a distributed management task force (DMTF), standardization for packaging and arranging a virtual machine image has progressed and a standard of an open virtual format (OVF) has been published.
As a result, the OVF is used as the standard for the virtual machine image in order to provide virtualization solution for companies. Therefore, the present invention suggests the management tool can generalize a management API and a user interface used in the management tool and can be used even in the virtualization solutions of any companies.